


Coffee

by Phoenexus



Series: Defector [8]
Category: Jackscepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenexus/pseuds/Phoenexus
Summary: “When’ll ye leave and to where?” Jack asked again.“Oh,” was Mark’s only response before he turned back to the scenery before them.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda late, I've had a long day. As a result, this is hardly edited. If you see a mistake, kindly tell me in the comments and I'll change it (most likely). Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> side note: you also may notice Jack no longer says "ye" instead of "you". i hated that and finally went back and changed it to a mixture of "ya"s and "you"s

Jack sat alone with a breeze rustling his faded green hair. It was now slightly longer and as the wind rustled it, it flew into his eyes. He moved by blowing them to the side. The breeze just brought them back into the annoying position and Jack sighed in defeat.

As he adjusted where he was sitting to look around, he winced slightly. His head exploded in a shower of pain and he reached up to a wound where his crown had dug in. It was healing, but not quickly. He still got migraines and sometimes when he closed his eyes and accidently gritted his teeth, he could feel the screws digging in further and further into his skull and towards his brain.

At that thought, Jack hugged his arms into his chest, grazing across the scars that lingered, but were beginning to heal. They didn’t hurt to touch, it had been too long for that.

Jack found himself staring up at the night sky and the millions of stars blinking above. A few patches were blocked out by the Above, still lingering around in the area despite past events and the loss of their leader. Jack narrowed his eyes and turned to the ground in disgust.

There was a creak on the floorboards of the porch and Mark was standing above him with two mugs in his hand. True to their tradition, coffee had arrived despite how late it was. Jack accepted it with a smile and motioned for Mark to sit beside him. Mark was already beginning to and Jack scooted over slightly on the porch stairs.

There is no speaking at first, only the intake of sharp, cool night air. It was spring by this time, so the night was chilly as it got rid of the winter freeze. Jack had been stupid to wear a t-shirt outside.

Then, just as Jack shivered and leaned into Mark, he felt an item of clothing drop over him and an arm pull him into a warm hug.

“Dude, the coffee,” Jack reminded Mark. He put down the coffee and began to pull on the black hoodie that sat in his lap. Mark apologized for almost spilling his drink and Jack found it easy to forgive since no harm had been done.

Silence fell back upon them, but they were now warm and closer together. Mark still had his arm around Jack so that he could lean into Mark’s side comfortably and almost fall asleep. If it weren’t for the caffeine, Jack would’ve.

The coffee kept his once droopy eyes buzzed open. He could see clearly as Mark took a sip, would coffee occasionally at the bitterness and would let his eyes wander along the city. His deep eyes that still seemed to be consumed by the past.

Jack cleared his throat and broke away from Mark. Mark turned to attention, blinking out of thought, at Jack’s movement.

“When do ye think ye’ll be leaving?” Jack bit his lip. Mark just sat there blinking at him. Jack played with the strings of his jacket.

“When’ll ye leave and to where?” Jack asked again.

“Oh,” was Mark’s only response before he turned back to the scenery before them. His breath fogged into the night air as if he was letting go of something in his chest.

“I mean I’m just sayin’ since you’ve been here for a few months and I figured you might wanna move on to a better place for ye,” Jack rambled. “Since we delivered the documents together, ye don’t need to be here. Ye could be doin’ anything right now since ye’re pretty smart and capable and now that you can fly there’s nothing stopping ye from doing anything you want! Ye were even wanted for a job with the rebellion! That’s a chance few-” Jack lost his train of thought as Mark leaned in to place a kiss on his forehead.

Jack turned away instantly to the desert and picked up his coffee. His face began to burn a bright scarlet and he lifted the drink to his lips. Looking down at it before he sipped, he murmured something that sounded like “you sneaky bastard…” Mark let out a hearty laugh, understanding the basis what he said.

There was a buzz in Jack’s chest. He took a swig of his drink, deciding that this feeling was the coffee taking effect. He placed it down with a clatter and turned back to Mark.

He was closer, a breath length away and Jack could feel his hot breath on his lips. Slowly and quickly at the same time, as if nervous that he was doing it all wrong, Mark came forwards. Jack’s eyes closed softly for their short connection.

When Mark pulled away, Jack didn’t open his eyes right away. He lingered, still feeling Mark on his mouth.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Mark breathed out, still close somewhat close to Jack’s face. Jack opened his eyes to see a smirk playing on Mark’s face. “Guess you’re stuck with me, huh?” Jack returned the smile with a more innocent, hopeful look to his lovestruck eyes. He was blushing madly.

Mark laughed. A strong, goofy laugh that made Jack’s blush turn from pale pink to a darker color. Mark’s hands found his in that moment and laced together. The two stood up, forgetting about their drinks as their eyes locked into place upon each other.

On their feet, Jack and Mark forget to drop their hands and just stare into each others’ eyes. The cold night air froze them into place and their eyes are simply locked onto each other for what seems like forever.

Finally, Mark was the one to begin to turn away. He reached down to pick up his mug as Jack turned back to gaze at the desert.

“Well, I’m calling it a night,” Mark told Jack as he rested a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned, once again staring straight into Mark’s eyes, into his soul. It was beautiful.

Jack nodded and watched a for moment as Mark left. The warmth of outside faded suddenly and Jack remembered how cold he was. He rubbed his arms that were comfortably under Mark’s sweater. He turned to the door.

It was funny how his house finally felt like a home again. Despite all his misfortune, Jack was lucky.

Jack was lucky to be alive. He touched a hand to his head to feel the wounds again and winced. He could be dead if it weren’t for Mark. His smart thinking and care for Jack really saved the both of them that day.

Jack was lucky to be outside. His mind went to Wiishu. When she was away, he had always felt this pain in his chest, this worry. When he first learned that his fears had come true, he wanted to run and to run as far away as he could. At the same time, he wanted to stay put, to stay in his room until he choked on his own musty air building up from being isolated from the world. There Mark was again, pulling him out of dark thoughts and supporting him on that wild goose chase of a plan.

Jack was lucky to have Mark.

He smiled to himself at this and looked down at his hands with a blush blooming on his face. He could still feel the warmth of Mark’s hands in his.

His mind was made up. He found himself pulling the door open and stepping inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Now. Now is the time to end this short series. Though this chapter didn't add to any plot, it's a little fluff that I never added to the actual series. Here's where the actual relationship is! Hopefully this little chapter, originally named Yellow, has made your little heart flutter. I've never properly written fluff, so I hope that this meets your expectations.
> 
> I bid you farewell and have a wonderful day! Till the next story…


End file.
